falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesia
Amnesia is a series by Falkuz of him playing all three games in the titular series - The Dark Descent, Justine, and A Machine for Pigs - along with the unofficial sequel to The Dark Descent, Through the Portal. Description I am free of my past. Because I've forgotten it. The Dark Descent, Through the Portal, and Justine Parts 1-8 and 10-14 feature The Dark Descent and Through the Portal and are seen almost entirely through the perspective of Daniel: Falkuz's gameplay is in-character as him, titles and descriptions are based off of his thoughts, and thumbnails are screenshots directly taken from the episode. Part 9 and its half-episode sequel instead star Justine Florbelle in Amnesia: Justine, but she sadly doesn't survive either of her two attempts to escape the Cabinet of Perturbation. Part 9½ was a Halloween special recorded two years after Part 9, where Falkuz played more seriously than the first time, but still couldn't make it past the third enemy and never plays Justine more than once at a time because of its tediousness. There used to be a bonus video after Part 14 titled "BONUS PART - Playing with the Grunt", which was initially supposed to be Falkuz finding the secret room in Through the Portal but ended up devolving into chaos when the secret decided to not work. The video was 40 minutes long but Falkuz advised in the description to skip to the 22 minutes mark, where he spawns the Grunt that appears in the library and then spends the rest of the video messing around with it. The humor came from the annotations he had put in the video, representing him and the grunt talking to each other - the problem came when YouTube was stupid enough to disable all annotations on the entire website, leading the video to be pointless and causing Falkuz to delete it in October 2019, six years later. Videos *Amnesia - Part 1 - I am Daniel *Amnesia - Part 2 - The Little Gold Man *Amnesia - Part 3 - Lurking in the Water *Amnesia - Part 4 - A Very Close Encounter *Amnesia - Part 5 - Guards and Executioners *Amnesia - Part 6 - Intelligence Test *Amnesia - Part 7 - An Unfamiliar Noise *Amnesia - Part 8 - Death Sentence *Amnesia - Part 9 - Meanwhile in France... - A special episode of Amnesia: Justine. *Amnesia - Part 9½ - One Last Chance - The second attempt at Amnesia: Justine. *Amnesia - Part 10 - The Living Husk *Amnesia - Part 11 - The Tonic *Amnesia - Part 12 - The End? *Amnesia - Part 13 - Through the Portal *Amnesia - Part 14 - A Familiar Sight Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs After Part 14 is the playthrough of Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs. Falkuz was vocal about how inferior the game was compared to The Dark Descent, but still wanted to try playing it. While his lack of familiarity with the game made puzzles much more annoying and slow, it also made it much more scary to him which heightened his enjoyment very much after the first two or three videos. Similarly to The Dark Descent, the title and thumbnail of each video is based on the perspective of Oswald Mandus, though descriptions are written normally by Falkuz and gameplay isn't in-character simply because he wouldn't be able to keep it up while not knowing what'll happen next. Sadly, after he had just started to enjoy playing the game, the series was cut short by the incident of 2016. Despite starting in 2013, because of his disinterest in the game, the episodes were very sporadic: *Part 1 released in September 2013. *Part 2 released in January 2015 (after initially wanting it to be a Halloween 2014 episode). *Part 3 released in October 2015 (as a proper Halloween episode). *Part 4 released in February 2016. *Part 5 released in May 2016. *The "incident" was in July 2016. If he regains the ability to record the game, he may start a new file and try to be more consistent with it. Videos *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Part 1 - Pig Heads *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Part 2 - Confusion and Progression *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Part 3 - The Nearly-Man *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Part 4 - What Lies Below *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Part 5 - The Encounter